


Alone At Last

by JennaLee



Series: The Catalyst [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rhett and Link finally explore everything they've denied themselves, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of shocking revelations about two best friends' true feelings for each other concludes in a night of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to every single person who gave the first part of this series kudos or commented on it, and to everyone who creates Rhink fanfiction and fanart. You guys kick butt! 
> 
> And to Isra especially. Thank you for mentioning your tumblr. Your collection of gifs, fics, and art is going to keep me entertained for a long time.

Every nerve in Link’s body is on fire as he pulls up to Rhett’s house. He’s glad it’s not a far drive. He’s got the chills, and he feels goosebumps all over his arms and thighs. He can’t believe this is happening, or that Christy, his amazing, wonderful wife, was just as excited for him as he was for himself. When he’d told her what had gone on at the studio, she laughed and hugged him. “I’m so happy for you,” she said. “You two should have gotten together years ago. He’s so good to you.”

And he was, Link had to agree. Rhett was his best friend in the world, and it hurt that they’d kept this secret from each other. He couldn’t believe Rhett had wanted him for so long and managed to keep it hidden. He’s an expert at reading Rhett’s face and body language – how did he miss it? 

_Since high school…Being with you all the time, being so close and unable to touch…_ Rhett’s words echo in his head. So much wasted time spent denying their feelings, when they could have been doing…well, so much more.

When he pulls into Rhett’s driveway, he can see a soft orange light in the living room window, like there’s only a reading lamp on and nothing else. It’s only seven thirty, but to a man used to a parent’s schedule, it feels later. Link’s mind conjures up an image of Rhett waiting inside, sprawled on the couch and glowing golden in the light as he fondles his cock through his pants, waiting for Link. He wonders just how Rhett touches himself with those huge, skilful hands when he’s alone in the shower, or lying in bed late at night. Link pictures his manhood rising from dense dark blond hair, a shade darker than his beard, Rhett’s balls hanging heavy below. Knees spread, legs lifted, one finger trailing down past his balls to the opening behind, teasing himself as his other hand gives his cock long, languid strokes. Link gasps, picturing his own hands there instead.

The sound of a car passing down the street jerks him out of his thoughts, and he blinks rapidly, trying to calm his breathing. Somehow he’s got a death grip on the steering wheel and his knuckles have gone white. His insecurity rises in his throat, threatening to choke him. It was one thing to tease, flirt, and kiss, and to talk about going further, but the reality of it all was hitting him like a ton of bricks. He feels heavy-limbed, awkward. Link wants so much for this to be perfect, but perfection is impossible.

He forces himself to get out of the car. A shadow flits across the living room window, and he knows Rhett has seen his car pull up. The front door opens before he can knock, and Link almost forgets how to breathe as his friend’s big hands grab his own and pull him inside the foyer. 

“Link,” Rhett greets him simply, voice friendly but pitched lower than usual. He’s smiling, sheepish but sincere, and Link opens his arms and hugs him, pushing his face into Rhett’s chest and inhaling the familiar scent. Hands in his hair pull him back and cup his face. Rhett stares at him like he’s never seen him properly before. Link does the same, taking in his best friend’s handsome face and smouldering green eyes. He toes his shoes off and closes the door behind him, and barely has time to shrug off his light jacket before Rhett’s pulling him into the living room.

“I saw you pull up,” Rhett tells him, dropping his hands to Link’s sides. “You sat there so long, I was scared that you were having second thoughts.” 

“Gosh, no,” Link replies quickly, feeling how Rhett’s hands were sweating – as if _he_ had anything to be nervous about. “It’s not that, trust me. It’s just…I want this to be good for you. I’ve been waiting for this for so long, and I want to do everything, but I have no idea what I’m doing. I want to be perfect for you.”

Rhett’s eyebrows shoot up. “From the way you were all over me earlier, I’d say you know exactly what you’re doing. You had me so wound up, I could barely breathe.”

Link looks away, blushing. “I was just…It was you, Rhett, I didn’t…”

“No excuses, man. You’re incredible, Link, why can’t you see that?” Rhett drops Link’s hands and cups his face, thumbs stroking over his jawline. “Look at you. You’re gorgeous.”

Link closes his eyes as Rhett runs a finger down his cheek, over his nose, across his lips. His mouth falls open a bit, and Rhett makes a throaty noise that reverberates through the room and through Link’s heart. 

“Gorgeous,” Rhett repeats, his eyes hooded and his voice rough and thick. “I’m the one who should be worried, man. I was such a jerk today. And I don’t know what I’m doing either. I just know I want to make you feel good. Tell me what feels good, what you want. I told you what gets me off. Your mouth, your eyes, your laugh. How you’d look with your ass reddened with my handprints.”

“Gosh, Rhett.” He never knew Rhett could sound so sultry. A breath gets caught in Link’s throat and he lets it out with a moan. “Kiss me,” he orders. 

Rhett’s beard scrapes against his skin lightly as he kisses Link’s forehead, his nose, each cheek, and then over to his ear, where he takes the lobe between his teeth and sucks. Considering how rough the beard feels against his skin, Rhett’s mouth is remarkably soft and gentle. Link makes a rumbling sound in the back of his throat as Rhett bites down a little harder, then releases his ear in favour of nipping at Link’s neck instead. It takes him forever to get to Link’s mouth, but when their lips finally meet, it’s heaven. They fit together perfectly.

“Mmm. Rhett. Rhett, hey, wait a minute.” It’s hard to tell him to stop, but Link is greedy. He wants more. They’re both fully clothed, and they’re finally somewhere where they don’t have to be. If Rhett is going to kiss him senseless, Link wants to occupy his hands somehow.

Rhett straightens up and holds him at arm’s length, studying his face questioningly.

“Can I undress you?” Link asks softly. 

“Please,” Rhett bites his lip and nods. 

A thrill shoots through Link as Rhett stands passively, allowing Link to unbutton his plaid shirt. There is something irresistibly alluring in having Rhett surrender to him like this after years of holding back his desires. He doesn’t move to help nor hinder Link as his jeans are unbuttoned next. It’s like he’s handing himself over completely, and Link appreciates it. It’s like unwrapping a present.

“Is this okay?” Link murmurs, hesitating with his fingers just inside the waistband of Rhett’s boxers. He’s seen Rhett naked before, of course – it’s hard to spend several decades with someone without seeing them unclothed a few times – but this is different. This is a big deal. His mouth feels very dry, and he focuses on keeping his hands steady. When he looks up at Rhett, he sees a mixture of lust and trepidation, but he nods again quickly. Link pulls his boxers down in one smooth motion and then steps back to take in the view.

Rhett stands tall, all six feet and seven inches of him, limbs long and toned. Link’s mouth waters at the sight of his best friend in all his glory. Rhett’s chest, stomach and thighs are dusted with a light cover of dark golden hair, and his nipples are a dusky pink, hardened into little buds. Surrounding his cock is a denser patch of the same hair, curly and coarse. He’s fully erect, cock arching upwards towards his stomach, and it’s as long and as thick as Link imagined it would be. He can’t help but reach out to stroke a finger down the shaft, delighting in the way it twitches at his touch.

“Wow, Rhett,” Link’s voice is hoarse. “You’re perfect.” 

“Hey, no fair, you’re distracting,” Rhett pushes Link’s hand away. 

“I want to touch you so bad. Please…”

“Yeah, but I want to see you, too,” Rhett says, giving him a look that could best be described as predatory. His fingers run down Link’s chest, making him shiver in anticipation, before grabbing the hem of his T-shirt. Obediently Link lifts his arms so Rhett can lift the shirt over his head.

“You are so damn hot,” Rhett says gruffly, smiling at Link as he balls the shirt up and throws it at the armchair in the corner. His long fingers circle Link’s biceps. “Your arms, they kill me, man. Remember that day we did the fitness challenge? The way your arms looked as you did those pull-ups…you have no idea.”

“Yeah?” Rhett doesn’t often comment on his body, and Link’s never felt particularly buff or fit. Grinning, he flexes his arms to make the muscles stand out, and Rhett makes a soft noise of appreciation.

“Hell yeah. I can’t wait to see the rest of you.” Rhett eagerly gets Link’s jeans open and wastes no time in peeling them down his legs. Link braces himself by holding onto Rhett’s shoulders and lifts his feet out one at a time. From this angle, Rhett’s head is next to Link’s crotch, and it’s impossible not to grab a handful of Rhett’s hair and tug him towards the erection tenting his underwear. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, but Rhett doesn’t seem to hear. He sucks in a sharp breath and looks up at Link before rubbing his cheek over the bulge in Link’s white briefs, not breaking eye contact. Link can faintly feel hot breath ghosting over his erection and it drives him mad. He pulls Rhett’s face against him again, and the blonde moans softly and nuzzles into Link’s package, dropping to his knees. The noise he makes as he presses his face against Link is so wanton and desperate that Link loses control and yanks his briefs down, freeing himself.

“Holy crap, Link.” Rhett’s mouth drops open as he pulls back to look at the cock presented to him.

Link grins, pleased and flattered at his honest reaction. “You like it?” 

“Gosh, you’re _huge_ ,” Rhett says, and he sounds like he’s in awe, which is. Wow. “That’s intimidating, man. Bigger than I thought you’d be.”

It’s hard to think when Rhett is looking at his cock like he’s being given a treat. It’s even harder when Rhett cups a hand to his own erection, squeezing and stroking. The bead of pre-come glistens at the tip, and god, he’s so _ready_ , ready for _Link_ , for fuck’s sake. When Rhett’s other hand wraps around him, fingers rough and callused but so gentle, Link almost cries out. It’s so good, he can’t believe it. 

“Suck me, please, I need it,” Link chokes out, staring down at Rhett’s pink lips. 

Without preamble Rhett slides his mouth over the head of Link’s cock, a cautious exploratory mouthful. Link’s eyes grow wide and he grabs at Rhett’s shoulders.

“Jesus, Rhett!” It feels way too good.

Rhett works the head of Link’s cock with his mouth, eyes falling closed and his brow furrowing in concentration. His movements are clumsy and uncoordinated, but his enthusiasm makes up for the lack of skill. He tongues at Link’s slit, making Link shiver and hiss at the overwhelming sensation. It’s almost too much, having that hot, wet tongue working over the most sensitive parts of his dick. When he starts to bob his head, letting about a third of Link’s cock slide in and out of his wet lips, Link can’t help himself.

“Take more,” he begs, thrusting his hips forward. “Please, Rhett. Ohhh, god, your mouth is so good.”

Rhett makes a muffled protesting noise and pulls off, breathing hard. “I can’t take more. I’ve got a tiny mouth.” He puts it around Link’s cock again and moves forward as far as he can, demonstrating, looking up at Link like _See_? He manages to take another inch, and Link can feel himself bump up against the back of Rhett’s throat.

It takes only a few seconds for Rhett to give up and lean back, breathing hard. “This is harder than it looks,” he quips. “No pun intended.”

“Dangit, Rhett,” Link says, giddy and frustrated at the same time. “You’re a dork. And a tease.”

“A tease, am I?” He holds Link’s cock in his hand and licks his way up the entire length, then mouths wetly at the base. His bottom teeth scrape lightly at the underside of Link’s shaft. Link sucks in a gasp through his teeth, then makes a low noise that turns into a loud moan as Rhett ducks down and licks at his balls, too. 

“Ah! Rhett!” Link wonders if it’s possible for him to have a heart attack. Sweat beads on his face he wipes it away before it runs into his eyes.

“You’re so sensitive. I love it.” Rhett kisses just above Link’s pubic hair and then reaches up to tickle his sides. Link shrieks and squirms away.

“Hey, no fair!” Link laughs and stumbles a bit, forgetting that his briefs are caught around his ankles. “I’m going to fall over and break something. We didn’t even make it to the bedroom.”

“Well, let’s go then. What are we waiting for?” Rhett gets to his feet, grinning and tugging at Link’s hand, and the two of them race up the stairs, stealing gropes and kisses and laughing all the way. Rhett is faster, and Link is treated to a glorious view of his friend’s firm round ass as he follows him into the bedroom. 

Rhett sprawls on his back in the center of the bed, grinning. “Come here, Link,” he says. “I want to see what your talented mouth can do now.” He spreads his thighs and takes the base of his cock in his hand, stroking lightly. Link can’t resist. He crawls onto the bed at Rhett’s feet, trying to ignore his own erection hanging heavy between his legs and the way the air feels colder where Rhett’s mouth has been.

“I’ve never done this before,” Link feels the need to say as he maneuvers between the bigger man’s legs, finding a comfortable way to lie down with his elbows propped up. Rhett’s erection fills his entire field of vision.

“I know. I like it that way.” Rhett strokes himself more firmly, causing more pearly fluid to form at the head of his cock. Link stares at it, mouth beginning to water. He wonders what it tastes like, and before he can overanalyse what he’s about to do, he dips his head and opens his mouth wide.

“Oh, jesus, Link. How are you doing that?” Rhett asks weakly, as Link easily takes more than half his cock down his throat on the first try. It doesn’t taste weird, or bad, just like skin and salt and Rhett. Link moves his head up and down, getting the shaft nice and wet, and then he licks his own palm too so he can slide his hand up and down the part he can’t fit in his mouth. He hums, almost breaking his concentration by smiling as one of Rhett’s legs starts to spasm.

“You’re like a dog getting its ears scratched,” Link tells him, pulling off of his cock with a wet pop. “Look at your leg, it’s going nuts.”

“I’m not looking at my leg. I’m staring at you. Why are you even _talking_?” Rhett groans. “Put it back in your mouth.”

Link does, and his confidence grows with every moan and gasp from Rhett’s lips. The blonde’s hands clutch at his shoulders, squeezing hard enough to hurt, and Link senses that his friend is completely unaware that he’s even doing it. Feeling daring, Link tries to relax his throat to see just how far he can take Rhett’s cock. He pushes his face forward blindly, feeling Rhett fill his throat, and stops when his glasses are smushed against his face and his nose is actually touching Rhett’s pubic hair.

“Good God,” he hears Rhett say in disbelief from somewhere above him. “My whole dick, look at you. That’s so freakin’ hot, Link.”

Link tries hard, but only manages to hold himself there for few seconds before he has to rear back and cough, blinking tears from his eyes.

“That’s intense,” he tells Rhett when he can speak again. “I couldn’t breathe at all.”

“I can’t believe you’re so good at this. I’m going to tie you to the bed and use your mouth all day.” Rhett stares up at the ceiling like he’s offering a prayer to the heavens.

 _Yes, use me, make me your slave._ The thought makes something hot coil in Link’s stomach and his mind gets even filthier. 

“Somebody likes that idea.” Rhett cranes his neck to look down at him, grinning at the expression on the brunette’s face. 

“Sure, but I’ve got a better one. You’re the one that needs the practice. I should tie _you_ up, and make you take my whole cock until you’re begging me to let you come. And I don’t mean just in your mouth.” Link’s not sure where his low, sexy voice comes from, and he hopes Rhett isn’t too freaked out by it.

“When did you get so kinky?” Rhett moans, a blush blooming on his pale face. 

Link decides right then and there that he loves surprising Rhett if it means he can make his friend blush like a schoolgirl. “When did you become such a whore for me?” he asks, lightly circling Rhett’s cock with his hand. 

“You’re driving me insane. Put your mouth on my cock again,” Rhett says, arching his hips. Link indulges him for a second, licking a stripe up the shaft teasingly like Rhett had done to him, but then pushes on Rhett’s hip instead of resuming the blowjob.

“Nope. Turn over,” Link orders, and Rhett huffs and grumbles a bit but flops on his stomach obligingly. “And no whining.”

“What are you doing?” 

“Be quiet and you’ll find out.”

“Oh, okay, that feels nice,” Rhett murmurs, shivering pleasantly as Link kisses the small of his back, hands roving over his firm ass. 

Link lets his hands rest on Rhett’s hips as he continues to kiss a trail downward. He can hear Rhett’s breaths become choppy and loud in anticipation as he nears his goal. Link ducks his head to kiss where the curve of his ass meets thigh, and then he takes a deep breath, spreads Rhett’s ass open, and presses his tongue to the exposed hole. 

Rhett gasps, going rigid with shock, then moans shakily and opens his legs wider. Link settles comfortably between his thighs, pleased with his friend’s response. He can imagine how vulnerable Rhett feels, all spread out for him like this, and the knowledge that Rhett is trusting him with his body makes him feel slightly dizzy with power.

Link closes his eyes and loses himself in the act of giving pleasure, licking deep with his long tongue and relishing the noises each movement draws out of Rhett. The taller man sounds helpless, making little mewling cries that keep increasing in volume. Link doesn’t stop or slow down, just keeps teasing, licking in small circles and then lapping firmly over the hole, pushing hard to see if he can penetrate the tight ring of muscle. 

“God, God, God,” Rhett chants, squirming in Link’s grip. “Where the heck did you learn how to do this?” His buttocks clench as he ruts against the mattress, seeking friction on his cock. Link tries to hold him still, making Rhett actually whimper, which sends blood rushing to Link’s own erection. He loves this, loves the way he’s reducing Rhett to a quivering pile of jelly. Increasing the speed of his tongue’s rhythm kicks up the pleasure another notch for Rhett.

“Link,” groans Rhett, “oh, Link, please, _please_ , don’t stop, oh my God, your _mouth_ , I love it, I love _you_ , God, please, never stop.” He grabs two handfuls of the bed sheets and squeezes until his knuckles turn white and his words dissolve into meaningless noises.

It seems like hours before Link pulls away and props himself up on his elbows again, surveying the sight in front of him. His tongue is sore, his chin covered in saliva, and he’s out of breath, but it’s worth it to see Rhett’s hole glistening and twitching like this. The blonde makes a little noise of protest at the loss of Link’s tongue, and Link strokes his finger over the slick little opening. Rhett surprises the hell out of him by arching his ass up at the touch, immediately wanting it inside of him. 

“Jeeze, Rhett,” Link says, a bit overwhelmed. “You’re so eager.” He slides half his finger inside obligingly, feeling how relaxed and open Rhett is. He’s hesitant to go any further without lube, though. He also doesn’t want to get Rhett so worked up that he comes early.

When Link’s finger withdraws, Rhett shivers a bit, then rolls over onto his back. He stares at Link with incredulity. “I had no idea,” he says hoarsely. “Nobody’s ever done that to me.”

Link loves the idea of being the first one to touch Rhett in that way, and he smiles, proud and incredibly turned on. Rhett is looking at him with awe and lust, his eyes heavy and hooded.

“Tell me what you like,” demands Rhett. “I want to do you now. I’ll do anything, I swear.”

Link kind of wants to straddle Rhett’s face and shove his cock back into his perfect mouth, but he doesn’t want to come that way and his balls are already aching. He can’t handle any more teasing. So instead he wriggles up and lays on top of Rhett, moving in for a kiss.

“I want you to fuck me,” he mumbles against Rhett’s mouth. 

The big man stills, then pushes Link away to hold him at arm’s length, eyes searching his. “Did you just say what I think you said?”

Link is embarrassed at the scrutiny, but nods. “I mean it. I want your cock inside me.” He sounds less nervous than he feels.

“You really want me to…” Rhett’s hands go to Link’s ass, cupping it. “Have you done that before?”

“Well, I’ve fingered myself.”

“Of course you have, oh my God.” Rhett closes his eyes. “Pardon me, I gotta picture that for a minute.” 

“It was in the shower,” Link explains. “I only used one finger, but it felt pretty good. Weird, but good. I didn’t have any lube on me so I couldn’t get it in very far, but it got me all worked up, and by the time I touched my cock I was already almost ready to come.”

“Next time, you should let me watch you do that.” Rhett licks his lower lip. “Maybe I’ll buy you a toy to use.”

The thought is incredibly hot. “You’d like that? Not being able to touch, or join in?”

“It’s kind of a thing for me,” Rhett confesses. “Watching, I mean.”

Link nods. “That’s pretty common, I guess.”

“I have some fetishes that I can’t tell Jessie about,” the big man groans. “That’s not one of them.”

“Tell me.”

“You first. I just told you one.”

“What I said earlier,” Link begins carefully. “About tying you up and using you however I want. I really like that idea.”

“Me too, fuck.” Rhett closes his eyes like he’s picturing it again. “That doesn’t count though, since you already told me.”

“Fine, fine.” Link thinks for a minute until he remembers one particularly amazing dream he’d had about Rhett. “I, um.” The words get stuck in his throat, and he clears it loudly. “You’re going to think I’m weird.”

“Link, brother, I’ve always thought you were weird. I still want to fuck your brains out. Tell me.”

“I like when it hurts a bit,” Link whispers, rolling on his side next to Rhett and tucking his face underneath his bearded chin. “I loved hearing about your spanking fantasy.”

“I could tell.” Rhett’s beard tickles Link’s forehead as he automatically cuddles up to Link. “That’s not weird, though. Unless you're into, like, dungeons and being whipped ‘till you bleed or something.” 

“No whips,” Link agrees. “But I kind of wanted to try, um. Being choked. Just with your hands. I had a dream about it – you holding me down, squeezing my throat until I couldn’t get any air. It was so hot. I woke up hard as a rock.”

Rhett’s aqua eyes grow as big as saucers and Link feels himself blush. “I told you it was weird.”

“No, it’s…It’s intriguing,” Rhett says slowly, like he’s working over the image of his hands wrapped around Link’s throat. “I can kinda relate.”

“Oh?” Link runs his hands down Rhett’s back, feeling for knots and rubbing his palms in small circles wherever he finds one.

“It’s about giving up control, right? I like control stuff. Doing what people tell me. Especially you. Dangit, Link, you’re so sexy when you give me orders, did you know that?”

Link flushes, pleased and more than a little turned on. “What, like ‘get on your knees’, that sort of thing?”

“Yeah, but not just that. One time, remember when the plumber was coming to the studio to fix the toilet because it wasn’t flushing right? You turned to me in the car and told me not to use the bathroom. And I didn’t even have to go or anything, but when you said that I started pretending you weren’t allowing me to pee all day, and it was all I could think about. And it felt good, almost as good as sex. And then when you drove me home, when I asked you if we could stop somewhere close by so I could use the bathroom, it felt so good when you agreed. Like you were giving me permission finally.”

“You think I’d let you go in the toilet?” Link presses a hand over Rhett’s cock, feeling how hard it is. “Maybe I would have made you wet yourself.”

Rhett’s cock twitches in his hand as the taller man groans out loud. 

“You like that idea?” Link leans in and kisses Rhett’s forehead. 

“Yes. No. I don’t know.”

“That’s something we can try out later,” Link says slowly, “if you’re into it, of course.”

“Okay, enough teasing,” Rhett growled. “I want you, Link. I can’t drag this out any more.”

Link preens a bit and runs his hands down over his chest and stomach. “Yeah? How do you want me?”

Rhett grabs his hands and pins them to the bed. “I want to fuck you,” he says bluntly. “But I want to get you wet with my mouth like you did to me first. You want that? It’ll get you relaxed and ready.”

“Oh, god, yes!” It’s Link’s turn to moan, his knees turning to jelly at the thought of Rhett’s tongue and then his enormous cock inside him. Rhett’s not wasting any time, and he’s already pulling Link onto all fours. A hand in the center of his back pushes Link’s chest down against the bed with his knees bent and his ass up in the air. 

“Yeah, you look good like that,” Rhett practically purrs, and Link tries to relax as huge hands squeeze his ass and spread his buttcheeks. The strange feeling of cool air against his asshole makes him bite his lip hard, trying to stay calm. His wife doesn’t touch him there, and even he’s barely ever dared to do it himself. The shower incident was sheer curiosity.

“I’m not gonna be half as good at this as you are,” he hears Rhett say somewhere behind him, and that’s all the warning Link gets before he feels Rhett’s mouth on his hole, soft and wet and warm. A high-pitched noise that Link would be embarrassed about in any other circumstance escapes him as Rhett’s beard rubs pleasantly along his most intimate places. The physical sensations are good, but as Rhett licks into him, Link begins to see how the real pleasure in receiving this act lay in the feeling of vulnerability, of giving his body completely over to another.

“Wow,” gasps Link, trying to keep his ass in the air as his body threatens to melt into a puddle. “Rhett, that’s amazing. You’re amazing. It feels…I can’t even describe it, man!”

Rhett flexes his tongue into a point and licks him hard and firm, moving his entire head. He’s making little muffled noises of pleasure, as if Link’s ass is the best thing he’s ever tasted. Link bites the pillow to keep from screaming. He can feel himself loosening up, all the tension leaking out of his muscles. His entire world narrows and becomes focused on the singular sensation of Rhett eating him out. Vaguely, he hears himself crying out Rhett’s name into the pillow, almost yelling. Given enough time, Link thinks to himself, he could probably come just from this.

“Link, I gotta stop, I want you so badly.” Teeth nip lightly at his buttcheek, making him yelp. “You taste so good, it’s drivin’ me crazy.”

“Do we have…” Link turns around to look at Rhett questioningly

“There’s lube in the nightstand.” There’s a rustling noise, and the bed creaks as Rhett reaches over to fetch it.

“I like a man who’s prepared. Come here,” Link demands, turning on his back, and Rhett crawls up his body to kiss him. Link can taste himself on Rhett’s lips, and it’s curiously exciting. Rhett is slightly out of breath and his lips feel swollen.

“How do you want to do this?” Rhett asks, kissing underneath Link’s ear wetly.

“Let me get on top of you,” Link decides after a moment of deliberation. “I think it’ll be easier for me if I’m in control.” 

“Mm, yeah, okay,” Rhett grins and hands him the small bottle of lubricant as Link straddles his lap. “I like this a lot. You can do all the work.”

“What else is new?” Link teases, reaching behind himself to stroke lube over Rhett’s manhood. Rhett tries to look indignant but doesn’t quite manage it. When the huge cock is covered in lube, Link uses his hand to guide it into position. It feels so good, rubbing up against his hole, but the reality of its size makes Link hesitate.

“You okay?” Rhett asks, sitting up as far as he can, his arms snaking around Link’s waist as he leans in for a kiss. 

“Yeah. I think so. Just nervous,” he whispers against Rhett’s lips. 

“Don’t be nervous, Link. If it hurts, tell me. We don’t have to do this.” Rhett lets his head fall back on the pillow.

“No, I want to. I’m excited, too.” Link is determined. He rubs Rhett’s cock against himself for a moment longer, willing himself to relax and hoping it doesn’t hurt too badly. He remembers how tight his ass felt around his finger, and wonders how the heck he’s going to fit Rhett inside.

 _Only one way to find out,_ Link thinks to himself, and uses his legs to lower himself slightly, holding the cock in position. For a moment he thinks it’s impossible, Rhett is just too big to go in, but then something _gives_ and the head of Rhett’s cock slips inside.

“Oh, shit, Rhett – ” Link’s eyes go wide as Rhett breaches him, opening him up more than he would have thought possible. Rhett’s face mirrors his own, a mix of shock and awe. 

It hurts only a little. Being in control of the penetration, being able to lift or lower himself easily, helps Link to relax and take it. It burns at first, as Link stretches to accommodate the intrusion, and then it just feels very tight. Moving carefully, he sinks down about halfway. When the pain lessens, he pulls back slowly, gritting his teeth, before plunging back down even further. Having the huge, hard cock plunge back inside of him makes Link dizzy, caught between _I want more_ and _I can’t do this_. 

Rhett’s mouth drops open and he grabs hold of Link’s thighs. “Wow, that’s…Really tight, gosh. How does that feel for you?”

“Intense,” Link manages to say. “Feels like you’re splitting me in two.” And it does. He wonders if his ass will ever be the same again. He feels like he can barely breathe. But the longer Rhett’s inside of him, the more Link starts to think that he can do this, can take Rhett’s whole cock, just like he took it down his throat by not giving up even when he felt full.

“Does it hurt?” Rhett looks concerned.

“A little, but it’s good,” Link assures him, rolling his hips a bit and making Rhett moan. Watching Rhett’s awestruck face is worth the slight pain.The taller man stares up in wonder as Link starts to ride, lifting his thighs and raising himself up until only the tip is inside him. He does it again, and again, sinking further down every time, until Rhett begins to buck his hips in time with Link’s rhythm. Suddenly Link feels Rhett’s balls brushing his ass every time he lowers himself.

“Fuck,” groans Rhett. “Taking my whole cock like a champ. How are you so perfect? First you deepthroat me, and now this…I love you, I swear, we should have done this years ago.”

Link grins. His thighs are burning with exertion and his cock bobs against his stomach awkwardly. Sweat makes his hair stick to his face and his glasses slide to the end of his nose, distorting his vision. He has to tilt his head back to make them stay on. It’s all worth it for the way he’s making Rhett fall apart beneath him. Link tilts his hips, searching for the spot inside him that’s supposed to feel so good. Rhett seems to understand what he’s searching for, and watches Link’s face closely, waiting.

Suddenly Rhett’s cock rubs up against something that makes him gasp out loud. “Ohh, Rhett, right there, oh gosh.” His legs tremble, and Rhett’s hands are immediately there to hold him in place.

“Yeah?” Rhett grins and thrusts up his hips into that same spot just as Link sits back down. Link’s eyes roll back in his head and he moans in sheer pleasure. He would have never guessed that anything could make him feel this way. He loves being on top, being the one in control of Rhett’s pleasure, knowing the taller man would obey any command given to him. Despite being the one getting fucked he doesn’t feel submissive at all. He feels powerful.

“You’re so hot, jeeze, Link, I wish you could see yourself right now.” Rhett licks his lips.

“Yeah, you’ve got a good view,” jokes Link weakly, reaching to push his sweaty glasses up higher onto his face. His hands feel like they’re fizzing and tingling.

“You have no idea. Look at you, fucking yourself on my dick and loving it. This is better than anything I’ve ever imagined.”

Rhett’s dirty mouth is making Link feel incredible. He stares at Rhett and bites his lip before running a hand down his own chest. Rhett’s eyes follow the movement as Link makes his way towards his cock, which he takes in hand and strokes, eyes falling closed. He lets his head fall back and his mouth drop open as he jerks himself off. Moans and whimpers fall from his lips with every stroke.

“You look so good like that,” he hears Rhett say. “My cockslut, all for me, isn’t that right? And I’m yours, yours to do whatever you want with.”

“All yours, Rhett, god yes, I love your cock. Feels so good inside me,” Link pants, feeling himself approach his climax. 

“I love it when you say my name,” Rhett groans. “Let me touch you.” He knocks Link’s hand away and replaces it with his own. He strokes hard and fast until Link finds it difficult to do anything but rock his hips back and forth, his body trembling.

“Rhett,” he moans. “Rhett, Rhett, I love you, oh, that feels so good. Oh, faster, please!” If it weren’t for Rhett holding him in place Link’s sure he’d collapse. Rhett responds by increasing the speed of both his hand and his hips. Link tries to match his brutally fast rhythm, but fails, too overwhelmed by the sensations. He raises himself up on his thighs and lets Rhett fuck into him shallowly as he tries to remember how to breathe.

“Come for me, Link,” groans Rhett. “Come on, Link, let me see it.” He arches his hips, trying to get deeper into Link. 

“I’m close,” he groans in response, “oh, Rhett…”

What pushes Link over the edge is Rhett grabbing his hips and pulling him down hard, impaling him completely on his dick in one smooth motion. Link throws back his head and comes with a long drawn-out noise. There’s a lot of it, and he ends up splattering all over Rhett’s hand and stomach. Link gapes at the sight of his come on Rhett’s skin as he twitches and jerks through the aftershocks, riding out his wave of pleasure.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” the blonde says hoarsely, looking down at Link’s mess.

“Yeah?” Link runs his fingers through the slippery white puddle on Rhett’s stomach and brings his wet fingers up to Rhett’s mouth. Rhett’s eyes widen as the fingers are forced past his lips.

“That’s what you did,” Link tells him, stroking Rhett’s tongue. “That’s all from you.”

Rhett swallows, then nips his fingers until Link pulls them out. “Next time I’m gonna come in your mouth,” Link tells him.

“Yeah, fuck,” Rhett’s eyes almost close. “I want that, want it all over my face.” He tries to thrust up into Link again, but Link raises himself up teasingly, leaving just the head of Rhett’s cock inside him. Rhett’s lips are glistening with Link’s come, and he leans down for a kiss, tasting his own seed as he licks into Rhett’s mouth.

“C’mon, Link, just let me come too,” Rhett pleads. “Sit back down.”

“Hmm, well, I don’t know.” Link likes the desperation on Rhett’s face now that his own urgent needs have been satisfied. “I’m all done, and I could just get up and leave you here…”

“You wouldn’t. You love my cock too much.”

“It’s pretty good,” Link allows, clenching his muscles to tighten himself around Rhett. Those big green eyes get even bigger, and Link giggles, tongue poking out of his mouth. He wants to see Rhett lose control completely. He’s being so gentle, and while Link appreciates the gesture, he wants to see Rhett be a little rougher. Trying to drive Rhett crazy, Link reaches behind him and feels where his own hole is stretched tight around Rhett’s cock, and then moves down to roll Rhett’s balls in his hand. The position forces him to arch his back and thrust out his chest.

“You – oh, my God, Link. I’m going to fuck you until you scream.” Rhett squirms beneath him.

“Yeah?” Link teases, moving his hips in small circles. “What are you waiting for? Fuck me, then.” 

“Dammit, Link!” Rhett sits up and grabs Link by the waist, forcing him over onto his back. His legs are lifted in the air and settled over Rhett’s shoulders, and then he cries out roughly as Rhett holds him still and pushes back inside his ass. Link can do nothing but clutch desperately at his shoulders, cries spilling from his lips as the man takes his pleasure. This is exactly what he wanted. He’s sensitive, but he can take it, as long as it means he gets to watch Rhett climax.

“How d’you like that, tease?” Rhett pants, leaning forward and pinning Link’s thighs to his chest. “You love it, don’t you?” 

Link does. He can’t help it. He thinks he could get hard again if this keeps up. “Yes,” he moans thickly, “I fucking love it, oh, come on, Rhett, I wanna feel you come inside me.”

“Yeah, gonna come in your ass, Link.” Rhett pumps harder, slamming into Link with every thrust and making the headboard hit the wall with a loud _thump._ “Gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight for a week. Every time you sit down you’ll think about how my dick felt inside you, how sore you are.”

“Please,” is all Link can manage, eyes rolling back in his head. “Rhett…”

“Keep saying my name.”

Link does. He chants Rhett’s name with every thrust, squirming and grabbing at Rhett’s shoulders. 

“Unh, yes, oh fuck, _Link_!” Rhett buries himself deep and finishes with a groan of Link’s name. Link can feel his friend’s cock twitching inside of him and the wet warmth of his seed, and it makes him whimper. Rhett collapses on top of him and stays inside as he pants through the aftershocks, turning his head to pepper Link’s neck with kisses.

Link winces a bit when Rhett withdraws, feeling shockingly open and empty as the man rolls off and collapses beside him. He lets Rhett envelop him in those long tanned arms, and he feels so safe and warm and loved. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Rhett asks after they’ve both begun breathing normally. “I got a little rough there at the end.”

“I provoked you. I wanted it,” Link assures him. “Gosh, that made me feel so powerful, when you just grabbed me and threw me down on my back like that. I can’t explain it, but being able to push all your buttons so easily…wow.”

“I was completely helpless,” Rhett agreed. “Havin’ you ride me like that…I’m gonna be thinking about that for months, Link.”

“Gosh, me too.”

“How on earth did we not do this earlier?”

Link thinks of all the years of watching and wanting in silence, feeling a pang of regret, but he tries to forget. They’re together now, and that’s all that matters. 

“I have no idea,” Link murmurs. “But it doesn’t matter. I’m just glad to be here with you.” He snuggles up to his best friend and kisses his sweet yielding mouth.

“Thank god for Daniel Radcliffe,” Rhett says into the kiss, and they both start to laugh. “I can’t believe I got so mad at him. I was a jerk.”

“You were, kind of,” Link agrees. “It was hot, though, you being jealous. I’ve never seen you so ready for a fight. He was terrified.”

“We should send him a thank-you card.”

“We’ll go halfsies and get him a gift next Christmas,” Link suggests. “I don’t think they make cards that say, ‘Thanks for making my best friend jealous enough to make a move on me’.”

“You never know. It could be a lucrative card market.”

“We should call Hallmark, collect on the royalties.”

“We’ll start our own card company. For special card needs. We’ll call it ‘Awkward Situations’.”

“Special card needs,” Link repeats, giggling. “Somehow that sounds insulting.”

“Don’t worry about the details, baby, stick with me and I’ll make the magic happen.” Rhett makes Link’s giggles dissolve into a moan by running his fingers through the long dark hair, massaging his scalp. Wordlessly, Link demands more by shifting and squirming until his head is shoved up against Rhett’s chest, perfectly placed for a head massage. Rhett obliges, and there’s a few minutes of silence as his fingers rub Link’s scalp.

“You know, it’s gonna be really weird if my kids ever ask to watch Harry Potter again.” Rhett muses out of nowhere, and Link laughs so hard that only a wheeze comes out. It makes Rhett laugh too.

When the giggles die off they both lean in for another kiss, slow and sweet. Link can feel his eyelids growing heavy.

“You’re so perfect, Link,” Rhett whispers, breaking the kiss. “We should clean up and go to sleep. Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Link nods tiredly and drowses, thinking maybe he’ll be ready for a second round when they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for your patience and kind, helpful words on the first part of this series. I'm so grateful for your assistance and support. Please share this fic and this fandom, and spread the word, and if you write Rhink, keep it up! We will make this fandom rock!


End file.
